Conventional toothbrushes usually include a substantially rigid head with an outer surface from which cleaning elements extend. Conventional cleaning elements include bristles arranged in bristle tufts, elastomeric members or other known cleaning elements. However, rigid portions of certain conventional toothbrush heads can prevent the cleaning elements from being comfortably received in the mouth, and thereby prevent effective cleaning of the oral cavity.
To eliminate the problems associated with large, rigid toothbrush heads, certain conventional toothbrush heads include flexible segments that allow carried cleaning elements to move relative to the head. However, these flexible segments may not fit comfortably within the mouth of the user. Similarly, because of the size and/or shape of the flexible segments, the heads may not be comfortably manipulated within the mouth of the user during cleaning. As a result, the toothbrush may not be used on a regular basis. Additionally, when introduced into the mouth, the toothbrush may not be used for a period of time sufficient to provide the person with effective oral cleaning. It is also possible that the cleaning elements may not be capable of reaching all intended portions of the mouth. This can result in poor oral hygiene that can cause tooth and/or gum disease.
A number of approaches have been taken in the prior art to provide flexibility to the bristles during use of a toothbrush. U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,564, for example, discloses a toothbrush having an elastomeric ridge wherein there is a center array of bristles and there is a side array of bristles mounted in elastomeric boots. A number of patents disclose a toothbrush head having sets of bristles, each of which is mounted to a non-rigid or elastic support element. Examples of these approaches are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,770,195, 2,244,098, 6,161,245 and 6,311,360 and in French Patent No. 38440.